Future Force of Mystic Force
by Sira-Belpios
Summary: A monster from the future is threatening Briarwood. Who comes to save the day? Ashley Louanna Russell of course. But, can this punk girl keep her secert and over come her past? Rateing may change. First story so be nice. Discontinued
1. Teenage Trouble

------Teenage Trouble------  
A lean brunette girl ran into the wooden table with the mystic symbols carved on the top. Three were new. The fourteen Mystics that were discussing plans to weaken the master were shocked to see the brunette hit the floor the hard floor of Rootcore unconscious. By the time the young girl regain consciousness the sun had set. It was early morning when she passed out. She looked around, she was in her room. This room had been her father's when he was a baby. The door had a poster of SPD headquarters, the carpet was mauve taupe colored, her desk on the east wall had neatly stack papers, and a bookcase on its right. The west wall had her closet door with a mirror. She looked at her reflection, she had bruises everywhere, and she saw her scare in the reflection and turned her head away from the mirror. That day may have been years ago but the scare remained her of the worse memory she ever had. Just then she heard a knock on her door.  
"Ashley you awake?" Ashley knew that voice anywhere. She told him from the other side other the door to come in. Her friend who came in had raven hair, dark skin, brown eyes, and a slim body.  
"You ok?" He asked in a soft caring tone that Ashley trusted more then her mother's.  
"Yeah, just a little bump on the head." She said with a headache from hitting her head on the floor.  
"Little, not only did you hit your head on the floor you also have a lot of bruises. Some of which are on your head."  
"I ran into the Master." She whispered not wanting eavesdroppers hearing. If there were any.  
"When I get my hands on him I'll...." he said in a dangerous voice clutching his fists.  
"Adam, control yourself. We don't want you to get killed." She said in a worried tone.  
"Ok, I just don't like it if people or monsters mess with you" he said again in a tone that soothed Ashley just by the tone. Adam had just noticed a look on Ashley's face that had thought and confusion in it.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Why do you care so much for me?"  
"I don't know. I just do." Adam's voice had a sense of thought in it.  
"Oh" Ashley sounded disappointed hearing this. But, she didn't even get to ask where the others were before he did the last thing she thought he would do. Ashley felt his lips press against hers and she responded by kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It seemed like forever before they had to break apart for air. Ashley now smiling the first time since Donna her niece was born.  
"Why did you do that for?" she chuckled  
"I don't know. May be it was the way your personality is, or maybe your looks, maybe that you kind and not afraid of showing how you feel. I can't pick one. I'll just pick all of them" he laughed.  
In the distance they heard footsteps and within seconds a woman in her mid-forties ran into the room.  
"Oh, Sweetie are you ok?" she desperately said wanting to know the answer.  
"Yes, Mother"  
"What happened?"  
"She had a run in with the master." Adam accidentally said. Ashley gave him a look that told him enough to know to leave for the moment.  
"WHAT!" the mother yelled "Do you know you could have been killed. I can't believe you did such a stupid thing. That is it give me your morpher."  
"But..." Ashley was cut off  
"No buts. Give me it now."  
"What would happen if I get kidnapped?"  
"You will not get kidnapped because you are no longer going to be involved with the fighting." She said still yelling.  
"Madison, do you think she'll give up that easy? You know she'll find a way to get that morpher back." Said a voice from behind Madison  
"Udonna you're not helping. I am Ashley's mother not you."  
"Well, I am her grandmother"  
"I don't care she is no longer a ranger." She practically said yelling.  
"So, you want to get rid of her team's leader?"  
"Byron will take over" Madison was now getting frustrated with her mother in-law's precincts with keeping Ashley the red ranger. Madison then took her daughter's morpher and left.  
"Child, meet me in my room after dinner. I got something to show you." Udonna suggested to Ashley who hated her mother more every second.


	2. Just like dad

Just Like Dad

Ashley walked toward her grandmother's room still wondering what she wanted to show her. When Ashley got there she saw a dimly lit white room with white curtains and a bed also decked in white.

"Come in," Ashley heard her grandmother say from in the room. Ashley obeyed and went and sat on the bed. Udonna went across the room and opened a white sort of closet that had a large frame. She kneeled down and gathered some things from the bottom. Udonna took the things and sat down next to Ashley.

"These were your father's" Udonna said handing Ashley a red baby blanket, an old picture, and a mystic morpher. Ashley looked down at the picture and her eyes widened this was the last picture of her mother, father, her brothers and Eric and Byron, and herself. Her father was holding a four year-old Ashley in the picture. Ashley noticed her mother had one hand on her father's shoulder and the other holding Eric up. Byron was in the middle. She was waving to the camera in the picture. Ashley took her eyes off the picture because the memories of that day were coming back.

_:Flashback:_

The four year-old Ashley who had her hands covering her eyes moved them to see what happened. The first thing she saw was her father collapse to the ground with a sword right through her stomach. Ashley screamed and ran to her father.

The flashback ended with a women's voice screaming.

"Nick!"

_:End Flashback:_

Ashley looked at the morpher and asked how Udonna got.

"So, are telling me you don't remember?" Ashley nodded. The doctor that came to tell them he didn't make it had given Ashley the morpher.

"Why are you giving the morpher to me? My mother said…"

"I know what Madison said. But, I don't believe she understands child."

"Understands what Grandma?"

"That once you're a ranger always a ranger." Said Udonna who was starting to smile.

"If we are going to defeat the Master then we need help. We need to end this."

"I know child but we would need someone to……"

"Need to what?" asked a confused Ashley

"We need someone to go to the past and get help from……"

"From my dad. I'll go." Said a determined Ashley

"Child it's dangerous" Udonna was now getting worried.

"Other Power Rangers before Mystic Force risked their lives to save people."

"You're just like your Father, always acting before thinking." Udonna let out a small laugh. The others minus Madison talked over the plan and agreed that Ashley was going to the past. Since Ashley's looks come from her dad mostly and the looks that do come from her mom are in the right combination she would not be recognized as Madison and Nick's daughter. The others had to stay because Eric can not keep secrets, Fred looks a lot like his dad, Geroge looks like a red head version of her mom, Byron and Susan had a baby daughter to tend to, and Chris was scared. Ashley had a bag with some clothes, the red blanket, picture, and her spell book. She was going to be using her father's old morpher. They were going to use SPD's time portal. Ashley walk towards the portal getting just one more look at her family before going on her mission.

Briarwood 2006

Vida was DJing as usual, Xander was "supervising". Madison and Nick were restocking shelves and Chip was at the cash register.

"Well, look at this all my employees still here. I you guys broke a new record." a man said with sarcasm. The second he finished the sentence the ranger's morphers went off and they ran off. "Spoke too soon."


	3. A Long Long Time Ago

A Long, Long Time Ago

Ashley had just gotten out of the time portal when she heard people screaming. She walked towards town square where the people were running from. Then she saw an ugly monster that was laughing.

"There he is! Get him!" exclaimed a male Australian voice. The female red ranger looked up and saw the pink, blue, green, yellow, and red mystic force power rangers jump off their broom and into the crowd towards the monster.

"I wonder why they just didn't get off in front of the monster." Ashley thought slightly confused.

"Get out of the way!" She heard the same male voice say. Ashley had to think a bit before she recognized the voice. Feeling stupid that she didn't just look at the ranger suit she cussed under her breath. She looked from her hiding place at each suit and figured out who was who. The pink one was her Aunt Vida, the yellow one Uncle Chip, Green Uncle Xander, blue her mother Madison, and the guy in red sounded familiar but she still had no clue who he was.

"It's wrecking time!" the monster yelled happily. The monster sounded like her math teacher.

"The bad guys are always so obvious." Vida sounded annoyed by the Monster that sounds like Ashley's math teacher. Vida jumped and shoot the monster with her magistaff. The monster seemed to just go into the ground. The rangers ran to where the monster was and almost on cue he came out of the ground about 20 feet away from the rangers.

"Jokes on you!" The monster laughed.

"Wow he thinks he's some circus performer? I'll show him what's funny." Ashley was about to get out of her hiding spot when she rethought her plan. "Making foolproof plans are hard. I wish Byron was here he always knows what to do." From a near by building two people were hanging from the roof's railing. "What the heck. How did they get in that position?"

"Now what are you going to do?" the monster was now getting on Ashley's last nerve. She had to do something. She felt so helpless without her wand. Then she realized she had her dad's wand/morpher she could help those people.

"Let's play." Ashley was now officially annoyed with that guy. She had no time to lose. She had to cast a spell and help. Just in time she got close enough to cat her spell just as the two people lost their grip.

"Mobilicorpus" Yelling she used the spell to put the two people safely on the ground. Ashley ducked behind a nearby wall.

"I hope they haven't seen me." she thought worriedly.


	4. Red's a GIRL!

RED'S A GIRL!!!!

The monster ran off right after saying that someone spoiled his fun.

The rangers got to the two people and told them to run.

"We've got to find that freak!" Chip said pointing in the direction it ran.

Now getting a chance Ashley ran to catch up with the monster. She found it just as it finished drawing symbol on the ground with a strange pen.

"Looks like your little art project gets an F" she said walking up to the monster. Looking up the monster saw a brunette haired girl, wearing a red long sleeved shirt, black sleeveless jacket, blue jeans, and tennis shoes, around sixteen stood there.

"Oh lookie a playmate, let's play tag. Now you run and I'll be IT!" the monster shoots an orb of dark magic at the red ranger. To his surprise Ashley quickly crossed her arms in front of her face and a red shield appeared, stopping the Jester's attack. Pushing the shield forward she knocked the Jester off his feet.

"Like my trick? Believe me there are plenty more where that came from." Ashley said when the rangers came up to them.

"Hey! What are you still doing here?" Madison said before she could see the monster getting up from his back fired attack.

"Did you do that?" Nick asked pointing to the monster. Ashley still faced the monster with her back facing the rangers.

"Not you again!" the monster said finally realizing the rangers were there.

"You're in trouble now!" Nick said angrily towards the monster. "Mystic Force Fighters!" Boxing glove like weapons appeared on his hands. But before he could strike the Jester, Ashley stepped in front of him.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Vida asked confused about why the girl was there.

Ashley grabbed her father's morpher from her pocket. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Ashley yelled while pressing 123 on the cell phone like morpher.

The rangers just stared as Ashley donned her uniform. It was very similar to a girl version of Nick's but it had short sleeves and white long sleeves underneath.

"Fire within me! Future Red Mystic Ranger!" Ashley yelled.

"So, in the future the red ranger is a GIRL!!!" Chip spoke in shock with a small laugh as Nick was speechless.

"Oh, your one of them! This gonna be fun!" The jester said getting ready to strike again.

"Bring it you pester. Yeah, bring it Jester the Pester." Ashley said getting ready to attack.

Running over to strike a punch, Jester the Pester disappeared into the ground. "The hell?!"

Jester the Pester appeared out of nowhere behind Ashley. But, before she could turn to dodge Jester the Pester struck her sending her flying only to land in front of the rangers.

"That was a good one!" Jester the Pester said with his laughing voice.

"Are you okay?" Chip said to Ashley as she got up.

"Yeah"

"Bye Bye!" Jester dived into the ground.

"Where he go this time!" Xander said.

"Coming through!" Jester laughed coming only from his shoulders up out of the ground. He moved throughed the rangers from behind knocking them down.

"This guy is Looney" Nick said helping the others up only to get attacked by Jester the Pester again.

"You can't stop me I'm Jester the Pester. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have work to do." He stretched his arm to a radio tower and left. "Catch you on the flip side."

"Look he painted something on the ground." Madison pointed out. Let's check it out." The rangers ran over to it.

"Stranger magic." Xander said puzzled by the symbol.

"Anyway, who are you?" Chip said turning to Ashley.

"Ashley. Ashley Russ….om." She said catching herself before giving herself away.

"I'm Chip. This is Nick, Madison, Xander, and Vida." Chip said greatly.

"Can I go back to Rootcore?" Ashley said starting to become shy as question kept pouring in from the rangers. Mostly from Nick who didn't trust Ashley.

Nick gave her a look that said "You better not do anything!"

Walking to Rootcore, the place that she loved to call home, Ashley had a mixed feeling going in her. Should she stay and help?

* * *

As I got some questions regarding the story here are your answers:

Questions from Haylie Myers:

"did you give xander anyone"

A: Yes, he married Clare in the story. (Chris is their kid)

"who are fred and george's parents"

A:Vida and Chip are Fred and George's parents. (Fred is the boy, George the girl)

**Here is Ashley's Family Tree :**

Nick Russell (father),

Madison Russell (mother),

Byron Russell (older adoptive brother), AGE: 22

Eric Russell (older twin brother), AGE: 16

Udonna (grandmother),

Leanbow (grandfather),

Vida Torn (Aunt),

Chip Torn (uncle),

Frederick (Fred) Torn (cousin), AGE: 20

Georgia (George) Torn (cousin), AGE: 20

Xander Bly (cousin-in-law),

Clare Bly (cousin),

Crystal (Chris) Bly (second cousin), AGE: 17

Susan Russell (sister-in-law) AGE: 22

Donna Russell (niece) AGE: 6 months

This story does not fit the Power Ranges timeline as Ashley's time does take place around the time of SPD. Chris does act as Bridge's love interest.

If many people like the story by the time it ends then I will start another story with Ashley and the gang.

Remember Reviews mean more Chapters!


	5. Author Comments

Hey, to all who love my power rangers fan fic. I just got to say thanks for all the compliments. But I am discontinuing it. Don't fear though I am remaking the story. I am already going over what I want the plot to be.

Now here's a sneak peak for what I got in store for this remake. And it would help if you all help me with the title.

* * *

"Hey, guys check this out!" Chris, a sandy blonde haired girl with blue eyes, said upon finding something in a book at Rootcore.

"What is it?" Greg, with orange hair and brown eyes, asked eager to see what the bubbly bookworm found.

"I think I found what Masutā is looking for." Chris was now thrilled.

"Really?" Eric, a brunette with green eyes filled with shock that they may have finally found it.

"Oh, yeah." She pointed to a paragraph. "The magical Rune Stone. It says here that it gives the user the power of sorcery far greater then well, to sum things up… he'll be more powerful then Mystic Mother."

"No doubt that's where her and Mystic Father's dark magic went when Zordon and the Space Rangers stopped them." Liz, Greg's twin, said knowing about all the other teams before them.

"But, how can he be more powerful?" Ashley, an almost identical female version of Eric, said scanning the page that Chris showed them. "Won't the stone have been destroyed before hand to prevent that from happening?"

"Don't know the stone may be a myth. But, right now it's the only lead we got." Chris responded.

* * *

Fred and George got different names here as you can see. Fred is now Greg and George is now Liz. The time traveling concept got thrown away. Also Masutā is Japanese for master refrenceing the original Mystic Force bad guy and the where the power range show got started. Byron and Susan do appear in the story but not in the same roles that they were in before. For example Byron is not Ashley and Eric's adopted brother.

Now how do you guys like it?


End file.
